Cinta Sembilan Abad
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Mencintai seseorang dalam sembilan abad lamanya? Apa itu mungkin? Bahkan manusia tidak bisa hidup selama itu kan? Lalu, apakah itu berarti Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk hidup abadi?/ My First SasuHina For SHDL.
1. Chapter 1

_**09- September -2012**_

_**04:00 A.M**_

* * *

_Terlelap di bawah langit tua_

_Alur mimpi membawanya jauh_

_Disinilah ia sampai terbawa_

_Langit keemasan_

_Hutan kuning pucat tanpa bulir air padat_

_Tembok kelabu dan menara dadu_

_Memandang karang kokoh dari atas gunung batu_

_Dedaunan berjatuh ringan_

_Berpendar di bawah sinar bulan pasih_

_Hilanglah desauan tenang angin di malam jingga_

_Dan istana berhias luka_

_Amethyst dan Bacchus terpisah rupa_

_Tulang pulang pada asalnya_

.

.

**Disclaimer : All Characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic is Dedicated to SHDL**

.

.

Pindah rumah pada saat musim salju memang ide yang buruk, bisa bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berat ketimbang berpindah rumah pada musim semi atau yang lainnya.

Pertama tiba di rumah baru, kami – tepatnya Aku dan Kakak— harus rela mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menyingkirkan salju-salju yang memenuhi jalan pintu masuk, padahal hari itu dinginnya luar biasa sekali. Sementara itu Ayah malah enak-enak mengomandoi kami. Hah...Ayah memang tidak profesional, kadang – atau lebih sering tepatnya—, Ayah selalu membawa-bawa kebiasaan di kantornya. Memerintah kami dengan wibawanya yang tak tertandingi oleh bapak-bapak lain yang pernah aku temui di kota-kota yang pernah aku tinggali.

Ini tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan aku sempat menahan tawa –karena takut Ayah melemparkan pandangan tajam— saat Kakak ku benar-benar melepaskan _manner _Uchiha nya dengan berekspresi aneh ketika sedang mengangkat sekop yang berat di penuhi tumpukan salju. Kami bekerja dalam diam, sementara Ayah dan Ibu masih mengawasi kerja kami. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kapan Jepang merdeka dan mengapa hanya kami yang masih di jajah?. Bekerja keras sampai keluar keringat di musim dingin, rasanya itu sangat mengerikan.

Akhirnya pintu dapat terbuka, dan pekerjaan menyingkirkan salju sudah benar-benar selesai – setelah memakan waktu satu jam penuh—. Setelah memasuki rumah, awalnya aku kira akan bebas dan berbaring santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Ipod baru ku, tapi ternyata rumah ini luar biasa kotor dan bagaimana bisa ini di sebut rumah baru?. Aku membuang napas keputusasaanku – dengan diam-diam tentunya—. Aku dan Kakak saling tukar pandang dan jika barter pandang ini di artikan maka artinya 'matilah kita'.

"Nah...Sasuke, kamar mu ada di lantai dua." Ibu meletakkan beberapa kardus berat "Dan kau Itachi, kamarmu juga di lantai dua. Pilih sesuka kalian. Jangan berebut."

"Hn." Jawab kami hampir bersamaan.

"Ruangan ini biar Ibu yang bereskan." Ibu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. "Kotor sekali." Gumamnya, lalu pergi entah ke ruangan apa karena aku tidak tahu itu ruangan apa.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, aku langsung menaiki anak tangga. Aku memilih kamar urutan kedua dari dua kamar yang berjejer. Aku ingin yang paling pojok karena aku tidak mau ada orang yang lewat di depan kamarku dan mengganggu tidurku dengan suara langkah kakinya. Egois memang.

Ternyata kamar ku tidak terlalu 'kejam' seperti di lantai bawah. Kamar ini bersih. Dan bagaimana bisa lantai atas terwat bersih sementara lantai bawah sangat kotor? pasti yang membersihkan rumah ini niatnya hanya setengah hati.

Karena kamar ini sudah bersih, itu artinya pekerjaanku tidak akan terlalu berat. Aku tinggal memasukan baju-baju ke lemari dan membereskan buku-buku ku, selanjutnya pasti tidur, Hah...menyenangkan.

Dengan keadaan kamar ku yang bersih begini, aku jadi penasaran apa kamar Kakak juga sama bersihnya. Aku berjingkat membuka pintu kamar Kakak dan melihat seseorang yang sudah terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Enak sekali jadi dia –bisa langsung tidur tanpa mengkhawatirkan ceramah Ayah—. Aku langsung menutup pintunya dan kembali membereskan barang-barang ku.

Aku menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, rasa lelah sudah melanda dan sepertinya tidak mau mengerti keadaanku yang memprihatinkan karena harus membereskan dua dus besar buku dan komik-komik koleksi ku. Saat ini aku benar-benar berharap agar Ayah tidak memanggilku untuk kerja paksa. Aku segera menarik selimut, meringkuk seperti anak kucing kedinginan. Dan saat aku menutup mata, aku mendengar perintah itu lagi.

"Sasuke...bantu Ibu mu!"

Itu suara Ayah. Aku segera menendang selimut dan berdecak kesal. Bisakah orang itu mengertikan anaknya? Hah!

Aku sudah membuka pintu dan akan menuruni tangga sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar suara Ibu.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin mereka lelah. Lagipula aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Ah...suara itu lembut sekali –maknanya yang paling lembut—. Kalau semua orang di dunia ini tidak percaya akan adanya malaikat penolong, maka aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mempercayainya. Ibuku adalah malaikat penolongku yang sangat pengertian dibanding dengan siapapun.

Merasa mendapat pembelaan sekaligus hak bebas, aku kembali ke kamar dengan berusaha agar tidak bersuara.

.

.

**Tittle : Cinta Sembilan Abad**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos and so on.**

**Dump,Trash,or Disgusting in Your Eyes?**

**Out!**

**No Flamer Needed!**

**.**

**.**

Para detektif sangat menyukai ritual pindah-pindah rumah.

Anak-anak mereka membencinya. Mungin isteri mereka juga membencinya –tapi sejauh ini aku tidak melihat kebencian pada Ibu—.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar ingin pindah dan meninggalkan semua temanku, lalu berkenalan dengan teman baru di sekolah yang baru dan menganggap mereka 'tidak terlalu buruk' lalu setelah itu aku harus pindah lagi karena tuntutan tugas Ayahku.

Paling tidak, pindah rumah kali ini tidak separah yang lalu, yang lalu kami harus pindah ke Italia. Bukannya aku benci Italia. Aku bahkan sempat mempunyai teman di sana. Tapi yang benar saja. Aku harus belajar bahasa asing yang sama sekali baru!

Paling tidak kali ini kami kembali ke jepang.

Aku jadi merasa bahwa ranjang ini lebih empuk dan nyaman dari yang sebelumnya, atau mungkin Cuma perasaan ku saja karena sudah mengantuk berat? Semoga tidak ada gangguan lagi.

Lampu ponselku berkedip-kedip, lalu di susul oleh nada standar yang menandakan masuknya panggilan.

Kedua mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini harus terbuka kembali. Seharusnya aku _Silent_ saja ponsel ku agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Untungnya ponsel ku terletak di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang, jadi aku tidak harus bangkit dan menambah rasa kesalku pada si penelpon yang tidak tahu waktu.

"Ya?" nada ku kesal.

"Hei Teme. Kenapa kau tidak email aku kalau kau sudah kembali ke jepang?"

Dari suara cerianya dan panggilan seenaknya itu, aku kenal. Dia pasti Dobe.

"Kau mengganggu saja." Aku melampiaskan rasa kesalku karena acara tidur yang lagi-lagi harus ku _pending "_Aku baru sampai rumah."

"Wah...dari Italia, kau bawa oleh-oleh apa ha?"

Suaranya semangat sekali. Aku bahkan dapat membayangkan seringai lebar si Dobe itu.

"Aku disana bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Dasar Baka!"

"Hehehehe...Tapi kau sangat beruntung Teme."

Aku mengernyit "Beruntung?" ulangku "Bagaima bisa aku yang _nomaden _ini beruntung?"

"Kau punya kesempatan untuk mulai dari awal lagi. Di sekolah baru mu. Di tempat yang samasekali tidak ada yang mengenalmu. Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Seperti mengubah total kepribadianmu. Hehehe...itu sih kalau kau mau."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kekonyolan itu "Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu."

"Hahahahaha...yah semoga beruntung dengan sekolah baru mu Teme."

"Hn." Jawabku , merasakan jarak ribuan kilometer di antara kami. Dan sudah waktunya menutup telepon.  
"Jaa~ Semoga beruntung."

Aku tidak bepikir sama sekali ada unsur keberuntungan dalam situasiku. Dasar Dobe.

Oh iya, satu-satunya keberuntungan disini bahwa besok hari minggu. aku bisa istirahat total.

.

.

Apapun itu jika di niatkan pasti akan jauh melenceng dari rencana awal. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku berniat untuk bangun siang tapi pada kenyataanya aku malah bangun jam 6 pagi dan berakhir dengan membantu Ibu membuatkan sarapan –siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayah pelakunya?—malangnya aku. Sementara Kakak ku masih bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Ini tidak adil. Saat hatiku dipenuhi kalimat 'ini tidak adil', otakku megingatkan suatu _quote_ yang pas untuk memberiku motivasi. Ada yang ingat kata-katanya Patrick Star di film Spongebob? 'Hidup itu tidak adil. Jadi biasakanlah!', jika memang seperti itu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiasakannya. Huft...Tidak adil, biasakan. Karena memikirkan kata-kata itu, akhirnya aku malah melampiaskan pada kentang yang sedang ku potong-potong. Anggap saja kentang di tanganku ini sebuah 'ketidak adilan'.

Sekali lagi aku katakan. Ibu memang seseorang yang paling bisa mengerti kita. Entah itu berarti Ibuku bisa membaca pikiranku atau aku yang memang mudah terbaca. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, tatapan matanya sangat ramah.

"Sasuke, kalau kau keberatan melakukan ini. Kau boleh pergi menonton televisi atau keluar untuk mempelajari rute lingkungan sekitar. Ibu tidak keberatan." Ia tersenyum sampai kedua matanya hampir tertutup.

Kalau sudah begini, sebandel-bandelnya aku – atau secuek-cueknya aku—tidak akan pernah bisa dengan seenaknya melepaskan pekerjaan untuk menonton televisi. Ibu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang paling tidak bisa aku cuekin. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Jadi intinya aku menyelesaikan tugasku sampai selesai dan melupakan kebencianku pada _quote _milik Patrick Star. Biasakanlah! –hei sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kata-kata itu—.

Aku jadi bersemangat untuk keluar rumah setelah aku menghabiskan semangkuk _miso_ hangat. Aku mengikat erat sepatu boots ku dan membebatkan mantel kashmir yang lumayan berat.

"Sasuke. Apa kau tidak mau memakai topi?" Ibuku menunjukkan topi musim dingin berwarna cokelat tua.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Ibu tidak pernah berubah, masih menyamakan seleraku dengan selera anak-anak. Hah...yang benar saja aku harus memakai topi yang sama persis seperti yang dipakai _Margalo _di film _Stuart Little 2_.

Aku berjalan menyusuri rumah-rumah yang sepi –tidak ada yang mau berkeliaran di musim salju—. Dan pada akhirnya aku malah sampai pada jalan raya besar dan berjalan di atas trotoar. Terus berjalan lurus sampai aku menemukan Cafe cokelat panas yang kelihatannya 'boleh juga'.

Aku mendekati bangunan itu dan pintu kaca di depanku otomatis terbuka. Udara di dalam Cafe sangat hangat, ditambah aroma cokelat panas yang membuatku lapar –aku masih bersikeras mengatakan lapar walaupun aku tahu kalau cokelat panas itu untuk di minum—.

Setelah mencicipi cokelat panas ala kota ini. Aku langsung mengambil jalan pulang. Ketika sudah sampai pada area perumahan tempat aku tinggal, aku memperlambat jalanku untuk menjejakkan kaki lebih dalam agar meninggalkan jejak sepatu ku –kadang seorang Uchiha juga melakukan hal tidak penting saat tidak ada orang disana— dan aku yakin kebiasaan tidak penting yang terkadang muncul adalah virus yang berasal dari ketidakrasionalan Naruto yang ditularkannya pada ku –mengingat aku sudah sejak SD sampai SMP berteman dengan dia—.

Jadi saat aku tiba di rumah, aku dapat merasakan suasana rumah yang ramai. Dan jika di lihat dari sepatu-sepatu yang berjejer di depan, itu pasti anak-anak muda. Dan itu pasti Kakak yang sedang reuni dengan teman Akatsukinya.

Dan benar saja. Tebakanku tak pernah meleset. Aku melihat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dekat perapian yang menyala. Aku langsung memasang wajah datar ku.

"Ah...itu Sasuke ya?" seseorang menyeringai pada ku. Dan aku lupa siapa dia, mungkin Sasori, atau mungkin Pein. Entahlah –aku tidak pernah hapal—.

"Yeah...as you seen." Jawabku. Aku tidak begitu perduli dengan reuni mendadak yang dipelopori Kakak.

Dan mereka tertawa. Aku menaikkan alis sebelahku. Lalu apanya yang lucu?

Ini yang paling aku benci dari teman-temannya Kakak. Mereka selalu tertawa padaku. Apa karena dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku sering menjadi bahan lelucon mereka? Coba saja lakukan itu sekarang. Akan ku hajar!

"Ibu mana?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kakak hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan itu artinya tidak tahu.

Aku mendengus kesal, Kak Itachi memang selalu begitu untuk menghemat suara. Aku langsung berjalan ke dapur, berharap Ibu ada di sana. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tak mau sia-sia karena sudah berjalan ke dapur, maka aku mengambil satu potong roti dan satu kotak susu. Lalu aku naik ke lantai dua dan bersantai di kamar.

Aku berbaring, lalu mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana. Mencari nomor Ibu di kontak ponselku.

"Iya?" Ibu menjawab dengan agak lama.

"Ibu dimana?"

"Ibu ada reuni dengan teman-teman belanja." Jawabnya cepat "Sudah dulu ya."

Aku menutup teleponnya –atau ibu yang menutup teleponnya—. Ibu memang tidak bisa di ganggu jika sedang reuni bersama temannya.

Karena merasa tidak ada yang harus aku lakukan. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk tetap berbaring.

Aku menatap langit-langit, memikirkan hari pertama sekolahku besok. Pasti akan terasa berat. Lama-kelamaan memikirkan sekolah membuatku mengantuk. Aku tertidur.

.

.

"BANGUN!" "BANGUN KAU DASAR PEMALAS!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar jeritan yang keras di telingaku. Yang membuatku super kaget lagi, siapa itu orang yang berada di hadapanku? Dia memakai baju besi seperti mahluk era kuno dan entah abad ke berapa. Saat aku melihat diriku –ironisnya aku juga memakai baju yang sama dengan dia—. Aku langsung bangkit dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Dimana ini? Lilin menempel di dinding dan banyak baju besi?.

"Giliranmu untuk patroli Kastil. Cepat!" orang era kuno itu memerintah dengan galak.

Aku dengan penuh rasa kebingungan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru sampai pintu dan orang era kuno itu memanggilku lagi.

"Bawa pedang mu bocah!"

Di bentak-bentak begitu membuatku ingin meninju mukanya, tapi kemarahanku kalah oleh kebingunganku. Jadi aku keluar sambil membawa pedang.

Yang paling anehnya lagi, mengapa tiba-tiba jadi musim gugur?

Apa aku sudah tidur bertahun-tahun dan dunia sudah berganti Zaman atau apa?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berpatroli seperti yang orang era kuno itu perintahkan. Aku asal berjalan saja –entah ke arah yang akan menuju tempat apa atau bagian apa di Kastil ini—

Disela kebingunganku. Aku masih bisa terkagum-kagum oleh desain Kastil ini. Ini seperti Kastil _Edinburgh _ di Skotlandia. Jadi sejauh pengetahuanku tentang Kastil _Edinburgh_, Kastil ini di bangun di atas tebing batu –tepatnya diatas gunung berapi yang mati—. Hasil rancangan dari _Michael Canmore._sebuah kastil berhantu yang didirikan pada abad ke -12.

Apa ini di Skotlandia? Kalau di lihat dari baju prajuritnya, ini bukan Skotlandia. Ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin hanya kemiripan desain Kastilnya saja.

Lalu mengapa aku disini?

Nah...itu pertanyaan bagus.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Bagaimana Fic pendeknya?

Ini multichapter lho Minna ^^

Saya buat pendek supaya tidak jenuh membacanya, kadang saya suka jenuh kalau membaca fic yang panjang sekali, jadi akhirnya saya malah membuat fic ini pendek-pendek di setiap chapternya.

Oh iya, ini Fic SasuHina pertama saya ^^

Selain daripada itu, ini juga event pertama yang saya ikuti ^^

Jangan lupa Review ya, karena Review Minna-san adalah semangat saya ^^

**-ViN-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**09- September -2012**_

_**08:15 P.M  
**_

* * *

_Terlelap di bawah langit tua_

_Alur mimpi membawanya jauh_

_Disinilah ia sampai terbawa_

_Langit keemasan_

_Hutan kuning pucat tanpa bulir air padat_

_Tembok kelabu dan menara dadu_

_Memandang karang kokoh dari atas gunung batu_

_Dedaunan berjatuh ringan_

_Berpendar di bawah sinar bulan pasih_

_Hilanglah desauan tenang angin di malam jingga_

_Dan istana berhias luka_

_Amethyst dan Bacchus terpisah rupa_

_Tulang pulang pada asalnya_

_.  
_

_.  
_

.

.

_Bruk..._

Seseorang telah menabrakku, ia yang duluan menabrak dan ia pula yang terduduk di tanah. Sekilas, orang itu mencurigakan. Ia mengenakan jubah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya –juga sedikit bagian mukanya—.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan bantuan. Alih-alih menerima pertolongan ku, orang itu malah bangkit sendiri. Dan aku merasa kesal akan sikapnya –jarang sekali aku mau seperduli ini dengan orang— lalu orang itu dengan seenak hati mensia-siakan pertolonganku.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat peranku sebagai prajurit. Dan aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mengintrogasinya –introgasi terlalu cepat ku rasa—jadi aku hanya ingin membuka tudungnya dan memastikan siapa ia sebenarnya –yah...jika terbuka pun sebenarnya aku tidak akan kenal—. Ia langsung mencegah dengan memegang lenganku untuk menghentikannya. Dan walaupun aku tidak begitu perduli dengan mahluk bernama 'perempuan' tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa yang tengah memegang lenganku ini adalah tangan perempuan.

"Tolong jangan halangi aku."

Dan benar saja kalau ia perempuan, suaranya halus dan terdengar berwibawa.

Alisku melejit naik "Halangi apa?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Bantu aku." "Aku mohon."

Pada kalimat 'aku mohon' itu hanya terdengar rendah seperti bisikan.

Aku berpikir. Ada benarnya juga jika aku membantunya –daripada terjebak disini dengan memakai baju besi yang lama kelamaan membuatku gatal—.

"Baik." Aku mengangguk "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"K-kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah bawah kaki bukit. "Kita harus menuruni bukit. Dan segera pergi dari sini."

Sebenarnya apa tujuannya dan siapa dia, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, dan entah mengapa aku menurut. Disinilah aku. Sedang mengendap-endap menuruni tebing karang yang kukuh di bawah Kastil –yang susahnya luar biasa karena malam hari—.

Tebing karang berhasil ditaklukan. Aku melihat gadis bertudung itu lari ke arah hutan yang kelihatannya sangat lebat. Aku mengikutinya.

Setelah memakan waktu lama, kami berhasil menjauh dari Kastil dan memasuki bagian terdalam hutan yang gelap dan basah.

Di bawah pohon _Willow_ yang rindang, terikat seekor kuda berwarna abu-abu. Aku melihatnya samar-samar karena hanya di bantu sinar bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit.

Gadis itu menghampiri kuda dan meraih kekangnya.

"Kita harus pergi sebelum matahari terbit." Katanya.

Ia terdiam seperti menungguku.

Apa ini berarti aku harus menunggangi kuda? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak bisa. Tapi setidaknya aku pernah diajari berkuda oleh Ayah –dulu. Dan bahkan aku tidak mengingat bagaimana caranya—

"Cepat _Knight._" Ia berseru. Tapi pelan.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau terlihat payah di depan seorang perempuan kan? Jangan pernah membuat malu Uchiha. Walaupun di alam mimpi –kalau memang iya ini mimpi—.

Gadis itu duduk di depan, sementara aku mengendalikan kuda sebisaku. Dan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Uchiha tidak payah, dan aku Uchiha.

Aku yakin ini sudah sangat jauh dari Kastil. Dan seluruh isi wilayah ini mungkin hanyalah hutan dan hutan saja. Keadaan gelap gulita. Kulit pucat pepohonan _Brich _yang tumbuh di tepi hutan tampak berpendar dalam temaram malam.

Malam yang temaram dan sunyi di dalam hutan lebat. Hanya derap kuda abu-abu yang tertangkap indera pendengar. Tubuhku terguncang-guncang di atas kuda.

Lama kami melakukan perjalanan dari Kastil ke arah barat sesuai permintaan gadis bertudung yang masih belum aku ketahui identitasnya.

"_Knight_. Kita istirahat dulu. Kau pasti lelah."

Aku menghentikan kuda ku di dekat pohon _Willow_ yang rindang. Aku mengikatkan kekangnya di batang pohon kecil.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon _Willow_. Sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Dan itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku membantunya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di Kastil. Kalau seandainya seorang pria yang datang saat itu dan dia mengajakku, aku akan tetap ikut. Karena aku tidak punya tujuan di Kastil, aku hanya ingin melakukan hal jelas. Dan ini bukan berarti aku sedang bermain peran pahlawan karena sudah menolong wanita.

Aku menjaga jarak beberapa langkah dari gadis itu. Aku tidak mau diteriaki mesum atau semacamnya.

Aku tidak berminat untuk mengajaknya bicara atau yang lainnya. Aku tidak perduli. Lagipula aku masih kesal karena gadis itu mensia-siakan pertolonganku tadi. Lebih baik tidur saja agar cepat pagi dan terang. Mataku terpejam dan menghilang.

.

.

Tubuhku terasa hangat. Mataku mengerjap membuka perlahan, sinar matahari pagi dari sela-sela daun pohon _Willow_ berhasil membangunkanku. Aku menggeliat. Badanku terasa remuk karena tidur di tanah yang lembab. Aku melihat kesekeliling, menyadari sesuatu bahwa –gadis itu tidak ada—. Kantuk ku sirna. Aku segera bangkit dan berinisiatif mencarinya. Aku mendengar suara gemircik air yang deras. Aku mengikuti sumber suara. Aku melihatnya, gadis itu tengah berjongkok di bibir sungai. Rambutnya berwarna _Indigo_, lepek –dan terlihat basah—. Aku cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat saat menyadari gadis itu akan menoleh. Sekali lagi, aku tidak mau di teriaki mesum. Itu akan sangat melukai nama Uchiha ku. Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dan kembali pada posisiku semula, berbaring diatas rumput yang basah oleh embun. Udara basah di pagi hari, burung pipit berwarna biru muda meloncat-loncat lincah dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lainnya, sudah lama tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Benar-benar mimpi yang indah.

Gadis itu muncul dari semak dengan wajah sedih.  
"_Knight_. Aku tidak bisa menangkap ikan-ikan disana." Katanya.

Untuk sesaat aku terpaku melihat wajahnya. Kulitnya seputih susu. Iris matanya berwarna _lavender_. Aku langsung menyadarkan diriku sebelum aku mengatakan kalau dia adalah 'mahluk Tuhan paling indah'.sungguh.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menemui kepayahanku –dan aku tidak mau menganggap ini payah—karena aku memang tidak payah. Wajar saja kan jika aku tidak bisa menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong?. Aku bukan manusia purba.

Aku mengamati sekumpulan binatang berdarah dingin yang berenang melawan arus sungai. Dan tentu saja dengan gadis _lavender_ itu di belakangku.

Aku mulai berjongkok di bibir sungai dan memasukkan kedua telapak tanganku kedalam air sungai yang –aku baru tahu kalau airnya sedingin es—.

Tujuh ikan _Trout_ bersisik coklat terus berenang melawan arus. Aku teringat sesuatu yang –mungkin—i ni sangat konyol tapi ini benar fakta. 'Menggelitik _Trout' _seperti yang di ajarkan oleh Kakek sepertinya patut di coba. Sebuah kegiatan sulit dan membutuhkan kesabaran yang besar.

Aku perlahan menyatukan diri dengan arus, dasar sungai itu berbatu dan airnya beriak. Akhirnya seekor _Trout _ gemuk berenang menghampiri tanganku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai menggelitiki perut ikan. Ikan itu menggeliat-geliat –mungkin kegelian atau apa aku tidak tahu— dan ini waktu yang tepat. Aku menyambarnya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas rumput, lalu membantingkannya ke atas batu hingga mati –dengan membaca do'a sebelumnya, Ibu selalu menasehatiku akan hal itu—. penangkapan ikan tadi benar-benar tepat seperti yang diajarkan Kakek. Dan aku bangga. Ternyata ini berguna juga.

Setelah mendapatkan dalam jumlah yang cukup. Aku membuat api, dan berhasil menyalakan api dengan bantuan gesekan dua buah batu, seperti yang diajarkan pada kelas Pramuka dulu. –skor pramuka ku tidak terlalu menyedihkan—.

Aku menyerahkan ikan _Trout _ berkulit renyah yang sudah ku panggang menggunakan ranting.

"Kau harus makan." Kataku datar. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada perempuan.

Gadis itu menerima. "Terimakasih atas sarapannya, _Knight_. Menyaksikan caramu menangkap ikan. Aku pikir itu adalah keahlian yang jarang didapati." Gadis itu tersenyum untuk menutup kalimatnya.

Aku berpikir mengapa masih ada seorang gadis yang seusiaku berbicara dengan tata krama yang tepat dan terdengar sopan sekali. Cara makannya juga sangat berbeda.

Ia berhenti menyantap ikan yang dipeganginya. Mengusap bibir tipisnya dengan Ibu jari kanannya. "Aku hampir lupa. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menolong ku _Knight. _Kau tentunya sudah memahami bahwa kerajaan _Beqgh_ sedang berada pada masa kejayaan sekaligus masa gelapnya."

Wajah gadis itu memancarkan kesedihan.

Dan aku tidak mengerti ia mulai bicara ke arah mana?

"Aku perlu menemui paman ku di _Iffa_ untuk mengabarkan bahwa—"

Aku perhatikan, ia seperti sedang menahan gejolak sedih.

"—bahwa Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII sudah tidak berada pada dirinya lagi. Ibuku mulai mengawali perang di setiap kerajaan."

Ia meneteskan air mata.

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat kenyang. Ada beberapa fakta di sini. Aku seorang prajurit. Ia seorang Putri raja. Dan secara tidak langsung aku membawanya kabur dari Kastil. Apa aku juga akan masuk daftar _wanted _dengan tuduhan menculiknya?

Aku segera mengontrol gelombang terkejutku karena sudah menculik Putri Raja. Mungkin bersikap layaknya seorang prajurit adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Maaf yang mulia Putri—" aku bingung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Jadi jika Ibunya Hyuuga ke CXVIII, logikanya dia adalah Hyuuga ke CXIX. "Maaf yang mulia Putri Hyuuga CXIX. Aku—" sepertinya kata 'aku' samasekali tidak tepat. Aku berpikir dan mencari-cari bahasa sopan yang aku tahu. Baiklah, dalam sejarah Uchiha, ini pertamakalinya aku mengatakan "Hamba tidak tahu dimana kerajaan _Iffa_."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Putri Hyuuga CXIX. Panggil saja aku Putri Hyuuga. Aku belum menjadi Ratu."

Hah...bodohnya aku. Jadi angka romawi itu hanya untuk ratu ya? –nilai sejarahku benar-benar buruk—.

"Kerajaan _Iffa _sudah dekat dari sini. Kita harus melewati desa suku _Newle_, lalu kita harus melewati kawasan _Ellura, Henera_. Barulah sampai pada kerajaan _Iffa_."

Jujur, tempat apa tadi yang ia sebut? Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tergambar sedikitpun di otakku.

"Baiklah yang mulia tuan Putri Hyuuga. Mari kita berangkat."

Ah...entahlah, susunan kalimatku benar atau tidak. Di sini memang tidak usah mengkhawatirkan nama klan lagi –ironis sekali seorang Uchiha menghambakan diri—.

.

.

_**DESA SUKU NEWLE**_

Ini tempat teraneh yang pernah aku kunjungi. Awal memasuki gerbang, kita harus mengatakan kata sandi –semacam 'Ho-ho-metge' atau apalah aku tidak begitu mengerti—agar dapat bisa memasuki gerbang. Dan sepertinya sang Putri Hyuuga itu berhasil menggelapkan identitasnya sebagai anak nomor satu di wilayah ini. Aku mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Himeji. Apa aku juga harus memanggilnya Himeji?

Perempuan begitu cepat sekali menghilang –dan aku tidak begitu perduli—, Putri Hyuuga entah berada dimana dan aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke bagian dalam desa yang terletak beberapa meter dari gerbang utama. Aku melewati tempat ramai yang mungkin sepertinya ini pasar. Orang-orang berpakaian lusuh melakukan transaksi dengan pedagang. Asap mengepul dari cerobong suatu bangunan yang sepertinya itu adalah toko roti terbesar –karena hanya bangunan itu saja yang berdiri kokoh— dan yang lainnya hanya sebuah stand-stand yang terbuat dari kayu beratap jerami kering. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu dan itu rasanya tidak mungkin, karena aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk di tukar –malangnya—.

Setidaknya malam ini aku bisa tidur di penginapan yang lumayan –walaupun di sini tidak ada listrik—. Tentu saja aku tidur sendirian, memangnya apa si Putri itu mau jika tidur dengan ku? Aku menyeringai membayangkannya –masih dalam batas wajar—. Aku ingin cepat-cepat besok. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi ketempat selanjutnya agar semua urusan ini cepat selesai.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun lebih awal. Menyempatkan diri untuk membuka jendela penginapan dan menikmati udara pagi. Aku menggeliat malas. Ingin rasanya kembali berbaring dan tidur lagi. Itu benar-benar akan aku lakukan kalau saja tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Iya. Tuan Putri." Aku membungkuk saat melihatnya di depan pintu yang telah ku buka.

"Kita harus segera meneruskan perjalanan." Katanya.

"Sesuai perintah Tuan Putri."

"Tapi – " matanya memancarkan keraguan.

"Ada apa Tuan Putri? Apa tuan Putri ingin kembali ke Kastil?" tanya ku.

Ia menggeleng.

"Apa Tuan Putri butuh sesuatu yang lain?" Jujur saja, ini seperti sedang bermain teater klasik.

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Ada ritual yang harus di lakukan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya barusan."

Aku mengernyit. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku samasekali tidak mengerti.

"Bagi para orang asing diluar suku mereka. Jika ingin meninggalkan tempat ini maka harus melakukan ritual '_Ezkondu_' untuk memberikan persembahan pada Dewi _Tainia_."

Apa ini berarti Putri Hyuuga memintaku untuk menjadi korban Dewa-dewi keyakinan suku _Newle_? Kalau iya, maka jawabanku TIDAK! –tak perduli apakah dia calon Ratu atau apa, aku tidak mau mati konyol di atas altar persembahan—.

"Bagaimana _Knight_?" matanya penuh harapan.

Belum sempat aku menjawab. Datanglah seseorang dengan baju aneh khas sukunya.

"Kalian pasti sudah siap." Katanya

Dan dia dengan seenaknya membawa ku dan Putri Hyuuga ke suatu tempat. Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti. Tidak ada altar pengorbanan ataupun yang berbau membunuh.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan upacara apa ini?" aku menanyakan pada ketua suku yang sudah bersiap membacakan –entah apa, mungkin semacam mantra—.

"Ini persembahan untuk Dewi agung Dewi _Tainia_. Persembahan cinta dari pasangan yang mencinta dengan tulus dan mengikatnya dalam janji bersama." Papar ketua suku itu yang lebih terdengar seperti nada puisi.

Sebagian dari diriku ingin tertawa mendengar gaya bicaranya. Dan sebagaian diriku yang lainnya tidak percaya. Ini sama saja dengan menikah.

"Maaf Yang Mu—" aku menghentikan kalimatku. Aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan meninggalkan keformalan "Himeji. Pikirkan lagi. Ini pernikahan. M-E-N-I-K-A-H." Jelas ku.

"Aku perlu segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Bisiknya "apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kerajaanku."

Dan pada akhirnya kami menikah. Seorang pria besar di hadapan ku mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Lalu pria itu mulai menuangkan air dari bejana emas ke dalam gelas piala emas berukuran kecil. Ia menyerahkannya padaku –dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan gelas itu—sampai ia mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekatkan gelas itu pada Putri Hyuuga. Putri Hyuuga meminum air di dalam gelas itu –setengahnya—. Pria besar itu kembali mengisyaratkanku untuk meminum yang setengahnya lagi. Aku ragu, yah...walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti banyak tentang jenis minuman, tapi aku dapat mengenalinya, dari baunya, sepertinya ini anggur. Aku ragu antara meminum dan tidak –aku masih 17 tahun—. Entah demi apa aku meminumnya –maafkan aku Ibu, telah meminum anggur sebelum waktunya—.

Setelah upacara berakhir, kami meninggalkan desa _Newle_ dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Satu lagi keironisan ku –aku menikah di usia 17 tahun— hah...yang benar saja.

.

.

Kami berkuda kembali. Meninggalkan desa _Newle_ dan melewati hutan-hutan rindang lagi. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah _Ellura_, seperti apa tempatnya aku tidak tahu, mungkin sebuah desa yang ramai seperti desa _Newle_ –mungkin juga lebih maju dan bagus—. Aku melihat sebuah pemukiman di depan sana. Dan ini jelas bukan berita baik. Api menyala di atap-atap jerami setiap bangunan di desa itu. Asap hitam mengepul tebal.

"_Knight_. Kita harus kesana." Perintahnya.

Aku segera memacu kuda untuk mendekati desa itu. Sebuah desa yang hancur dan sudah tidak berpenghuni. Rumah-rumah terbakar habis. Stand-stand kayu reot sudah rata dengan tanah dan hanya menyisakan sayur dan buah-buahan yang rusak –mungkin ini bekas pasar—.

Putri Hyuuga menatap nanar pada bangunan yang hangus terbakar. Ia dibebani kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini. Ibu."

Aku tidak ahli dalam menenangkan emosi perempuan. Jadi aku hanya diam membiarkan Putri Hyuuga menangis.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap kuda. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya karena asap hitam yang timbul akibat pembakaran, tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa derap kuda itu mendekat. Ini akan berbahaya, aku bersama seorang Putri Raja dan setahu mereka aku menculiknya, aku tidak mau mati di tiang gantungan. Derap kuda itu semakin mendekat.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Sebenarnya, untuk update Fic ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, karena Fic ini sudah jadi. tapi saya perlu memeriksanya kembali, yah...walaupun mungkin Minna-san masih menemui beberapa Typo, itu bukan berarti saya tidak memeriksanya, hanya saja mungkin ada kesalahan di mata saya. maklum ya Minna ^^

Oh iya, saya merasa senang ikut Event ini, karena penghuni Group DnA orangnya ramah-ramah dan saya merasa nyaman disana. jadi mungkin saya akan pindah pair ke SasuHina dulu untuk sementara, yah...itu bukan berarti saya mengabaikan pair Favo saya yang lainnya sih ^^

Oh iya, untuk membantu imajinasi dalam membaca Fic ini, Minna-san bisa _serach_ di Google tentang Kastil _**Edinburgh**. _Saya berusaha sebisa saya untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Kastil itu. dan puisi gagal di Fic ini juga berdasarkan gambaran Kastil **_Edinburgh_**menurut imajinasi saya ^^

Satu hal yang penting di ingat, Saya tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk membaca Fic SasuHina, jika ada yang merasa muak, harusnya tanpa di suruhpun akan pergi sendiri kan? pergi lebih baik daripada harus mengotori kotak Review. bersikap bijaklah walaupun sedikit.

Terimakasih ^^

**-ViN-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**15- September -2012**_

_**09:00 P.M**_

* * *

_Terlelap di bawah langit tua_

_Alur mimpi membawanya jauh_

_Disinilah ia sampai terbawa_

_Langit keemasan_

_Hutan kuning pucat tanpa bulir air padat_

_Tembok kelabu dan menara dadu_

_Memandang karang kokoh dari atas gunung batu_

_Dedaunan berjatuh ringan_

_Berpendar di bawah sinar bulan pasih_

_Hilanglah desauan tenang angin di malam jingga_

_Dan istana berhias luka_

_Amethyst dan Bacchus terpisah rupa_

_Tulang pulang pada asalnya_

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama, semakin mendekat, suara derap kuda itu seolah adalah hal yang mengerikan dan sangat aku takuti. Aku yang biasanya tenang, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol gelombang rasa takut pada diriku. Tidak ada hal yang akan membuatmu tenang saat kau merasa di tuduh menculik Putri Raja. Aku mungkin akan di hukum gantung jika aku tertangkap.

"Kemari Putri." Aku langsung menarik Putri Hyuuga, membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara dan bersembunyi di balik puing-puing bangunan berjelaga. Mataku menatap pria berkuda itu dari balik puing-puing tempat kami bersembunyi. Pria berkuda itu memakai baju besi yang sama dengan baju yang ku pakai saat di Kastil. Dari situlah aku yakin bahwa 'Desa ini telah diratakan oleh Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII'.

Sadar akan bekapanku yang membuat Putri Hyuuga sulit bernapas. Akhirnya aku melepaskannya.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Air matanya kembali berlinang melihat salah satu prajuritnya menenteng pedang berlumur darah. Hipotesis tentang kekejaman Ibunya sudah terbukti nyata.

Di satu sisi, aku yang baru sekali sedekat ini dengan perempuan menjadi merasa sedikit canggung. Sejauh ini, penilaianku terhadap Putri Hyuuga, dia gadis yang cantik, pemberani, dan sebenarnya tegar walaupun harus menangis berkali-kali.

Setelah pria berkuda itu menghilang. Kami keluar dari persembunyian. Aku bernapas lega karena berhasil lolos dari pandangan pria berkuda tadi.

Putri Hyuuga masih terdiam.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku pikir ini bukan waktunya untuk bersantai dan berlama-lama di sini. Bisa jadi prajurit selanjutnya akan berdatangan kemari dan kita akan dalam bahaya.

Aku membawa Putri Hyuuga dan menunggangi kuda kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

_**ELLURA**_

Kawasan _Ellura _ini luar biasa dingin sekali. Mengalahkan musim salju di jepang. Seperti padang es yang tak berujung. Mulai di sini, kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Kuda tidak setia itu enggan untuk melewati hamparan es yang membeku, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan kuda itu pergi dan kami berjalan kaki. Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan isteri ku –kita sudah menikah kan?—, dia berjalan terhuyung menahan dingin. Aku rasa, mantel setebal apapun tidak akan bisa membantu.

Aku simpati pada Putri Hyuuga yang memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan "Putri Hyuuga, apa kau masih bisa melakukan perjalanan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ia kuat. Diizinkan atau tidak –karena rasa kasihan—aku menggendongnya. Dan benar saja, ia langsung terlelap mendekap bahu ku.

Mungkin laki-laki belum bisa dikatakan laki-laki sebelum mereka melakukan pengorbanan besar demi seseorang. Dan mungkin inilah pengorbanan terbesarku dalam sejarah hidup ku. Bayangkan saja, kedinginan, lelah, ditambah menggendong seorang Putri. Bahkan nanti akan lebih ekstrim dari pada ini, menculik seorang Putri itu kriminal serius –dan aku melakukannya—.

Setelah terhuyung-huyung menahan siksaan duniawi yang -Oh...My God- sangat berat bagi ku, akhirnya aku melihat gubuk kecil di depan sana. Beberapa langkah lagi aku dapat meraihnya. Aku berusaha bertahan dan menggapai tempat itu.

Dengan susah payah aku mengetuk pintunya. Tak ada jawaban. Dan mungkin disini memang tidak berpenghuni. Bayangkan saja, di ladang penuh es begini, orang gila mana yang mau tinggal dan menetap disini? kecuali kalau mereka satu _spesies_ denga beruang kutub.

Aku membuka pintu gubuk kosong di hadapanku. Membaringkan Putri Hyuuga di lantai kayu yang dingin. Wajahnya sangat pucat, ia sangat kedinginan dan tersiksa. Ku lepas mantel yang menempel di tubuhku untuk menyelimuti Putri Hyuuga yang sepertinya lebih membutuhkan kehangatan di banding aku. Aku semakin mengigil. Rasanya badanku kaku sekali. Pandanganku kabur. Aku mengantuk.

.

.

Aku merasakan rambut halus yang menyentuh pipi ku. Aku merasa sedikit hangat dari yang sebelumnya. Saat aku membuka mata, iris _onyx_ ku bertemu dengan iris _lavender_ milik Putri Hyuuga, dan kami sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Setelah aku sadari, kepalaku bersandar di pangkuannya, Putri Hyuuga menunduk memandangku dan menelungkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi ku. Jika aku harus merasakan seperti apa rasanya '_blushing_' mungkin ini saat yang tepat. satu...dua...tiga..._BLUSH~._

Entah bajingan macam apa aku ini, naluri laki-laki ku menuntunku untuk bangkit perlahan. Aku duduk mengimbanginya dan mengelus pipi putihnya, lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Walaupun badannya kedinginan, namun bibirnya hangat saat ku lumat. Tidak ku kira ternyata seorang Putri juga menyukai ciumanku, ia membalas lumatanku dan tangan halusnya memegang lenganku, aku mengelus tengkuk putihnya lalu menekannya pada ku untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia menydahi ciumannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku. Memelukku dengan erat memberikan sensasi hangat pada tubuhku.

"Terimakasih _Knight_." Ia terisak.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan karena ia memang tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku.

Suasana menjadi kaku –mungkin karena insiden ciuman—dan aku yang kurangajar ini merasa malu juga pada akhirnya. Kami duduk saling memunggungi.

"_Knight._" Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Iya tuan Putri?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang telah terjadi pada Ibu ku?"

Hah? bagaimana bisa dia melupakan begitu saja momen yang mencanggungkan ini dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan serius? mengenai pertanyaannya aku tidak bisa menjawab. Karena aku memang tidak tahu.

"Dulu kerajaan kami selalu menjadi korban perang kerajaan yang lebih besar. Berkali-kali kami jatuh dan bangun kembali. Kejadian itu sempat membuat Ibu ku membenci peperangan dan menolak segala tindak kekerasan. Tapi sekarang justru sebaliknya. Ibu ku memulai peperangan dan menyakiti banyak orang."

"Mungkin Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII sudah kehilangan rasa percaya pada kerajaan lain. Mungkin Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII berpikir bahwa, sebelum di serang lagi, maka akan lebih baik jika menyerang dahulu. Mungkin." balasku tanpa harus memeras otak. aku berusaha untuk melupakan sensasi ciuman tadi dan bersikap sekeren mungkin seperti Sasuke biasanya. yah...aku biasa keren, apa boleh buat.

"Mungkin. Tapi siapa yang membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan?"

Suasana kembali hening.

Oke...ternyata seorang Sasuke disini tidak bisa benar-benar keren. aku masih canggung dan tidak dapat mengubah posisi dudukku yang memunggungi Putri Hyuuga. seharusnya ini wajar kan? 'Siapa orangnya yang tidak canggung setelah melakukan ciuman pertamanya?'. Dalam diam aku memandangi jari manis tangan kananku. Ini aneh, ada sebuah tanda yang melingkar di sekeliling jari manisku –seperti tatto cincin— tanda itu berupa angka romawi ' '.

.

.

_**HENERA**_

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan melalui daerah pinggiran _Ellura_. Suhu udara mulai menghangat, salju-salju yang terhampar diatas tanah mulai menghilang saat kami memasuki kawasan _Henera._kami berjalan di sisi sungai yang mengalir ke arah laut. Terus berjalan melewati pantai luas berpasir keemasan. Matahari mulai menghilang dibalik hutan bakau yang lebat. Saat sinar terakhir menghilang, kami kembali bertemu dengan sebuah mulut sungai, sebuah desa kecil berada di sisi sebrang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita beristirahat di desa itu." Kataku –setelah mengetahui Putri Hyuuga yang terlihat lelah—aku menunjuk desa sebrang sungai.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ini akan jauh lebih aman daripada beristirahat di desa-desa sebelumnya. Karena ini sudah memasuki wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan _Iffa_.dan tidak ada yang begitu mengenaliku kecuali Raja _Iffa _itu sendiri."

Kami melewati jembatan dan memasuki desa _Henera_.

Ini disebut sial atau beruntung aku jelas tidak tahu. Mungkin bagi laki-laki pada umumnya ini adalah keberuntungan –dan bisa juga kesialan—. Hanya tersisa satu kamar di penginapan ini. Sebuah kamar dengan dua kasur yang berundak. Aku tidur di kasur bagian bawah dan Putri Hyuuga di atasnya.

Malam yang sunyi.

Aku memandangi bintang dari sebuah kaca jendela kamar. Langitnya masih sangat indah sekali, berbeda dengan langit yang ada di rumahku –langit disini terlihat bersih tanpa kotoran polusi—

Kami tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Aku? Karena aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi mengingat tidak ada yang terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan. Sedangkan Putri Hyuuga, dia sepertinya ingin bicara.

"_Knight_?"

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau mau pergi bersamaku ke _Iffa_ sementara yang lain sibuk memerangi desa-desa?"

"..." Aku terdiam karena aku memang tidak tahu mengapa.

"Mengapa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" ulangnya.

"Karena aku ingin pergi bersama mu. Hanya itu." Dan itu memang benar. Aku tidak punya alasan.

"Apa alasan mu membantu ku sampai sejauh ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Terkadang kita tidak mesti membutuhkan alasan untuk menolong seseorang."

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih _Knight_. Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Hinata. Kita tidak perlu seformal itu. Dan aku tidak mau terus-menerus memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Knight_."

"Aku Sasuke." Balas ku cepat

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Sasuke." katanya halus. terutama dalam menyebutkan 'Sasuke', hah...apa itu cuma perasaanku saja?

Aku merasakan tatto yang melingkar di jari manisku bertambah jelas dan jelas membentuk angka romawi ' '

.

.

_**KERAJAAN IFFA**_

Di hari berikutnya, kami memasuki wilayah _Iffa_, melewati gerbang pagar terluar yang mengelilingi batu karang besar yang menjadi landasan benteng _Iffa_. Aku melihat kios-kios pasar, sapi, kambing serta beberapa ekor angsa yang berkeliaran, dan tungku-tungku masak yang mengeluarkan asap.

Akhirnya saat kami mendekati gerbang pagar dalam kerajaan, Hinata –dia sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu—berbicara dengan prajurit penjaga gerbang dan kami berhasil memasuki wilayah Kastil yang megah.

Ruang istirahat sang Raja merupakan ruang terindah yang pernah aku llihat. Dinding-dindingnya tertutup oleh tenunan berbagai corak cemerlang dan ukuran ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar sehingga terasa nyaman. Di tempat ini juga terdapat tungku pemanas berisi bara yang sedang menyala.

"Paman, tolonglah kami. Kerajaan _Beqgh_ memulai perang dimana-mana. Dan itu Ibu ku yang melakukannya." Hinata memaparkannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah Putri Hyuuga. Kita perlu menyelidiki tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Kata seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata –terutama iris matanya—.

"Tapi perang sudah meluas. Dan tidak ada waktu lagi."

Saat ini aku hanya menjadi pendengar saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sesaat setelah Hinata meluapkan kegundahannya pada Raja _Iffa_, seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dua prajurit membungkuk sebelum menyampaikan informasi yang mereka bawa.

"Yang Mulia Raja. Kami dapat kabar bahwa Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII telah tewas."

Hinata terengah saat ia mendengar ucapan prajurit kerajaan _Iffa_. "Ibuku," ia menelan ludah "Ti-tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ibuku." Ia menggeleng tak percaya. Kesedihan menghiasi raut wajah cantiknya.

Ini benar-benar keadaan genting yang tidak bisa di tunda-tunda. Sang Raja _Iffa_ langsung menurunkan perintahnya.

"Siapkan Kapal _Iffaship_ XII. Kita segera ke _Beqgh_." Perintah sang Raja.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Hah...ini pendek dan mengesalkan bagi para penggemar fic panjang .**  
**

Tapi jangan khawatir...ini gak bakal update lama, chapter selanjutnya sedang di pesiapkan dan akan publish cepat setelah diberi sentuhan sana-sini supaya gak ada Typo (?)


	4. Chapter 4

_**16- September -2012**_

_**09:40 A.M**_

* * *

_Terlelap di bawah langit tua_

_Alur mimpi membawanya jauh_

_Disinilah ia sampai terbawa_

_Langit keemasan_

_Hutan kuning pucat tanpa bulir air padat_

_Tembok kelabu dan menara dadu_

_Memandang karang kokoh dari atas gunung batu_

_Dedaunan berjatuh ringan_

_Berpendar di bawah sinar bulan pasih_

_Hilanglah desauan tenang angin di malam jingga_

_Dan istana berhias luka_

_Amethyst dan Bacchus terpisah rupa_

_Tulang pulang pada asalnya_

._**  
**_.

.

.

_**Kerajaan Beqgh**_

Jadi sepertinya kita telah terlambat datang. Atau mungkin semuanya sudah direncanakan? Dimulai dari berubahnya sifat Ratu CXVIII, peperangan, sampai tewasnya Ratu. Apa itu sudah di rencanakan?

Tahta kerajaan _Beqgh_ sudah di duduki oleh seseorang yang jelas bukan Hinata. Kami samasekali tidak diizinkan memasuki Kastil. Ini memang sudah direncanakan –pikir ku—.

Dan disinilah kami, di sebuah rumah kecil yang hangat oleh tungku pemanas sederhana, rumah ilmuwan kerajaan yang juga di usir dari Kastil.

Di dalam ruangan sederhana ini terdapat tiga rak buku tinggi yang saling berdempetan, tak terlihat sedikitpun celah, semua celah telah terisi buku yang –sepertinya—berguna. Ruangan ini hanya di terangi oleh dua buah lilin madu, satu menempel di atas meja bundar yang lebih sering digunakan untuk membaca daripada untuk makan sesuai dengan fungi meja tersebut, dan satu laginya menempel pada dinding kayu _oak_.

Kami duduk melingkari meja bundar, mendengarkan informasi dari sang ilmuwan kerajaan.

"Orang yang sekarang menduduki tahta adalah putra ketua suku _Newle_ yang pada awalnya bekerjasama dengan Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII." Papar Ilmuwan tua berjanggut putih yang duduk tepat di hadapanku.

Dan mengenai suku _Newle _ itu...aku sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan merebut kembali tahta?" Hinata tampak mengkhawatirkan kerajaannya. Sehingga ia terlalu terburu-buru dalam membicarakan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan kerajaannya.

"Tidak mungkin tuan Putri. Bagamana caranya? Itu akan susah. Bahkan kita tidak mempunyai prajurit untuk melawannya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus berdiam diri menyaksikan kerajaanku direbut oleh orang lain?" pandangannya membias, ia putus asa, ia tidak memiliki pendukung lagi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Tuan Putri."

Ilmuwan itu tersenyum, lalu bangkit mendekati perapian. Mengisi tiga mangkuk dengan sup jagung yang ia buat. Setelah ia selesai menuangkan mangkuk ketiga, dengan cepat ia meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke atas meja.

"Kita tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu saat sedang emosi. Putuskanlah sesuatu dengan kepala dingin." Ilmuwan tua memberikan petuahnya.

Hinata mulai menyantap sup jagung yang mengepulkan asap di atas mangkuknya.

Aku terdiam memandangi bagian dalam mangkuk di hadapanku. Memikirkan kesedihan Hinata yang kehilangan segalanya.

"Terimakasih sudah bersedia mengantar Putri sampai ke kerajaan _Iffa_, _Knight_." Ilmuwan itu menepuk punggungku. Mengalihkan lamunan sejenakku. Lalu ia tersenyum "Makanlah."

Kami saling terdiam. Walaupun fisiknya sedang makan, tetapi aku yakin otaknya terus memikirkan tentang strategi merebut kembali tahta. Aku pun terus memikirkannya.

Aku bersumpah ini penyataan terbodoh yang pernah aku katakan. Tapi aku memang harus mengatakannya. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk berbuat lebih. "Aku rasa, Putri Hyuuga masih memiliki prajurit." Kata ku tenang.

Mereka mengangkat wajah untuk menatapku yang berbicara secara tiba-tiba.

"Yah...mungkin aku akan sedikit berguna. Tugasku sebagai prajurit untuk melindungi Putri Hyuuga. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk Putri Hyuuga."

Dan untuk sesaat mereka menatapku dengan tercengang. Terutama Hinata.

"Sasuke."

"Percayakan pada ku Putri." Aku meyakinkan.

Hinata bangkit meninggalkan sup nya, berjalan mendekati rak buku, matanya memeriksa judul-judul buku yang tertata rapi. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berdebu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tuan Putri Hyuuga. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa itu—" Sang ilmuwan nampak terkejut melihat lembaran buku yang terbuka.

Aku mendekat untuk melihat.

"Ini keadaan genting. Aku harus menggunakannya." Kata Hinata pada sang ilmuwan.

"Sasuke, serahkan tangan kananmu!"

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku dengan ragu. Hinata meraih tanganku –dan baru kali ini aku melihat tatto yang sama di jari manisnya—. Ia mendekatkan tanganku pada bibir tipisnya. Lalu mengigit telunjukku hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Argghh" pekik ku. dibalik cantiknya, ternyata gigitannya sakit sekali.

Seolah tak perduli dengan aku yang kesakitan, ia langsung menempelkan jari berdarahku pada lembaran kertas didepannya. Setelah itu, ia merapal mantra. Darahku menyerap masuk kedalam pori-pori buku dan menghilang. Cahaya terang keluar dari pori-pori buku. Semakin lama semakin terang dan menyilaukan. Beberapa detik kemudian. Keluarlah sebuah pedang panjang berwarna hitam dari dalam buku itu.

Seumur hidupku, aku baru menyaksikan kejadian seperti ini secara nyata –biasanya aku hanya melihat di film sihir—.

"Ini Kusanagi. Senjata rahasia kerajaan ku. Ambillah dan bertarunglah untukku Sasuke. Aku mohon." Katanya sambil menyerahkan pedang itu.

.

.

Putri Hyuuga menyatakan perang pada kerajaannya sendiri. Di bantu oleh para prajurit kerajaan _Iffa_. Tidak ada kerjaan lain yang peduli pada kesulitan seorang Putri dari Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII yang dengan ringan dan kejamnya meratakan desa-desa dan merebut wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Saat ini mungkin 98% kerajaan lain membenci keturunan Ratu Hyuuga CXVIII. Tapi setidaknya Hinata memiliki yang 2% nya lagi. 1% dari kerajaan _Iffa_, dan 1% aku.

Dentingan pedang yang beradu terdengar kuat dari dalam kastil. Aku menaiki anak tangga kastil yang menuju pada bagian teratas kastil. Mengejar Hinata yang telah dijadikan sandra oleh Raja _Beqgh_ yang baru. Anak tangga itu berjumlah ribuan, berliuk melingkar dan tinggi. Aku melihat patung-patung prajurit yang menandakan pintu masuk atap kastil. Aku terengah-engah begitu sampai pada pintu teratas kastil.

Awan berwarna abu-abu membentang luas diatas kastil. Sebuah latar yang pas untuk menggambarkan kerumitan suatu kerajaan. Aku melirik Hinata yang dicengkeram oleh Kaki Naga besar yang bertanduk –aku tidak pernah melihat naga di dunia nyata. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya—.

"Kau cukup berani _Knight_." Raja itu menyeringai "Bertarung dengan ku. Dan dia akan selamat." sang Raja mengedikkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang tergantung pada cengkeraman Naga di tepi Istana. "Jika kau kalah. Maka dia akan ku jatuhkan kebawah sana." ia mulai mencabut pedangnya.

"Cih...sialan." Aku baru merasa semarah ini. Aku cabut Kusanagi dari penutupnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang pedang. Dan seharusnya aku takut. Tapi sebuah energi mendorongku untuk menolong Hinata. Perlahan tatto angka romawi di jari manisku berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan di susul oleh energi besar yang menguasai tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar melakukannya. Bertarung dengan Raja _Beqgh_. Dan dia cukup hebat. Serangan demi serangan aku hindari dan aku lancarkan. Dua pedang berdenting keras saling beradu. Bagian dadaku tergores oleh pedang tajam sang raja. Saat itu aku mendengar Hinata menangis dan berteriak kuat.

"Sasuke...jangan...jangan paksakan dirimu! Hentikan!"

Aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin menyelamatkan kerajaan ini walaupun harus mati sekalipun. Aku mendapatkan satu kesempatan bagus untuk menusukkan Kusanagi pada perut sang Raja. Dan...crat...crat...darah mengalir deras menetes dari mata pedang Kusanagi yang ku pegang kuat. Sang Raja mati di tanganku. Aku ambruk bersamaan dengan Raja. Aku termangu memandangi darah yang memenuhi Kusanagi yang telah ku cabut. Pertamakali aku membunuh. Pertamakali aku merasa bersalah.

Napasku terengah-engah. Detak jantungku berpacu cepat.

"KYYAAAAAA"

Lamunanku di buyarkan oleh teriakan Hinata yang telah dijatuhkan oleh sang Naga. Raja itu menghianati janjinya.

Aku berlari menuju tepi Kastil. Dan aku terlambat. Hinata sudah berada di bawah sana. Tapi sebenarnya belum terlambat, tangan halusnya memegang kuat ukiran kastil yang menonjol. Tanganku mencoba untuk meraihnya. Tapi tidak sampai. Sementara itu tangan Hinata mulai memerah menahan sakitnya berpegangan pada ukiran yang kasar. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku ulurkan Kusanagi padanya. Menyuruhnya agar meraih bagian pegangan pedangnya sementara aku memegang bagian mata pedang yang tajam.

"Ayo Hinata. Raihlah."

"Tidak!" tangisnya memecah "Itu akan melukaimu. Aku tidak mau."

"Cepat lakukan Hinata." Aku membujuknya kembali.

"Tanganmu akan tersayat. Lebih baik aku jatuh saja."

Ia masih terus menangis. Pegangan tangannya pada ukiran melemah perlahan. dan saat itu pula ada perasaan aneh yang bercampur sehingga menghasilkan efek rasa takut kehilangan 'seseorang'.

"HINATA! CEPAT RAIH PEDANGNYA! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENGHARGAI PERTOLONGANKU?" aku membentaknya.

Sepintas aku teringat pada gadis bertudung yang mengabaikan uluran tanganku di malam bulan purnama itu.

Dengan ragu, ia meraih pegangan pedangnya. Dan aku menariknya perlahan. Rasa perih menjalar pada telapak tangan kananku. Darah mengalir kembali pada mata pedang Kusanagi. Walaupun telapak tanganku perih luar biasa, tetapi aku bahagia karena aku dapat menyelamatkannya. Setelah melihatnya selamat. Badanku ambruk. Pandanganku kabur dan hilang. sastu-satunya yang ku ingat adalah tubuhnya yang mendekap erat padaku.

.

.

Suara bara api yang membakar kayu-kayu kering di dalam perapian membuatku sedikit tenang dan hangat. Aku menemukan diriku terbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk yang tampak mahal dan mewah.

Aku ingin bangkit, tapi aku tidak dapat menggerakkan badanku. Luka-luka tadi membuat badanku kaku dan lemas. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadari keberadaan Hinata di dekat tungku perapian.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Ia seolah merasakan tatapanku pada punggungnya.

"Ini dimana? Apa kita menang?" tanyaku.

Ia mendekat dengan sebuah cawan emas berisi air di dalamnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan cawan yang ia bawa pada pangkuannya.

"Ini di Kastil. Tepatnya di kamar ku." ia tersenyum. Mencelupkan kain halus pada air di dalam cawan dan memerasnya. Lalu menempelkan kain basah itu pada luka di dada ku.

Aku meringis kesakitan.

ia tersenyum kembali, kedua pipinya merona. "Terimakasih. Kau telah menyelamatkan kerajaan ku."

"Bukan aku yang menyelamatkan kerajaan mu. Tapi ini." aku menunjukkan tatto angka romawi yang kini sudah berganti warna menjadi warna merah. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku ingin menunjukkannya.

Hinata menunjukkan tatto yang sama. "Ini?"

"Hn."

Pipinya memerah kembali. Dan aku tidak tahu untuk alasan apa dia tersipu seperti itu.

"Ke-kekuatan cinta kah yang membuatmu menolong ku? " katanya sambil menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

Cinta?

Aku kurang memahami.

"Ini apa? Aku tidak tahu. Maaf."

"Tulisan ini. Entah apa artinya. Angka romawinya semakin menebal setiap aku memikirkan mu. Dan sama halnya dengan tulisan mu. Jadi aku pikir—" ia tertunduk, memasukkan kembali kain pada cawan yang dipangkunya.

"Ini mewakili perasaan kita?" tebak ku.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kemunculan pertama tulisan ini. Saat kita berciuman di _Ellura_ kan?" katanya malu.

Aku mengingatnya. "Benar. Lalu darimana kita dapat tulisan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa tulisan ini akan berubah warna lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Katanya sambil memeras kain di tangannya. Lalu mulai mengusapkan kain itu pada luka-luka di dada ku.

Wajahnya tertunduk, kedua mata pucatnya memperhatikan luka-luka ku, lalu mengusapnya dengan pelan. Rambut _Indigo_ yang tergerai indah menjuntai kebawah, menambahkan kesan cantiknya. Tangan halusnya terus mengusapi luka-luka ku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku pegang tangannya yang sedang mengusapi luka-luka ku. Dengan garis merah di kedua pipi gembilnya, ia menatap tepat pada mataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja. Kita lakukan seperti di _Ellura_. Bagaimana?" ha? Apa yang aku katakan? Hah...bodohnya aku. Tingkat penasaranku membuat aku berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Sebelum aku meralat dan meminta maaf, kedua kelopak mata Hinata sudah terpejam. Dan akan lebih kejam jika aku membatalkan ciumannya.

Akhirnya aku mendekat dan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Kami terlarut dalam ciuman yang menenangkan. Aku pikir –aku mencintainya—.

Setelah kehabisan napas, ia mendorong pelan dadaku. Ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"S-sepertinya, aku harus pergi sebentar." Ia langsung bangkit, membalikkan badannya. Dengan gerogi ia meletakkan cawannya di atas meja.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hari ini, sebenarnya, I-ini hari penobatan ku sebagai Ratu CXIX."

"Aku ingin melihat mu." aku bangkit dan di tahan oleh Hinata.

"Kau belum sembuh. Aku mohon istirahatlah."

"Tapi aku—"

"Akan segera aku ceritakan pada mu. Ja-jangan khawatir."

ia pergi membawa rona merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Aku terbaring mengenang kembali awal mula aku berada di sini. Sangat aneh rasanya, berada di tempat nyata yang ku anggap seperti mimpi. Tapi ini memang benar nyata. Bahkan semuanya dapat aku rasakan dengan jelas.

Lama aku berada di sini. Menikmati kehangatan kamar seorang Ratu. Memikirkan bagaimana proses penobatan Hinata. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi Ratu yang baik dan tegas. Aku senang telah berhasil membantunya –walaupun pertemuan itu tidak sengaja—.

.

.

pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan Hinata yang berwajah muram.

"Ada apa? mengapa kau terlihat sedih, Ratu?" aku khawatir akan terjadinya peperangan lagi.

Ia mendekat. Duduk dalam posisi yang sama saat sedang berciuman dengan ku.

"Ikatan ku dengan kerajaan sudah terputus. Aku tidak bisa jadi ratu." paparnya. Terlihat jelas kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

"Apa?" aku langsung terduduk. Melupakan sakitnya luka-luka ku.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu sulit." katanya muram.

"Siapa yang mempersulit? Dan mengapa ikatan mu terputus?"

"..."

"Katakan. Siapa?" Aku ingin menghajar seseorang yang membuat Hinata sedih. "Biar aku temui siapa dia."

"Jangan." ia meraih lenganku dan menahannya "Aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa menjadi Ratu."

"Itu masalah." kataku sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Ruang penobatan sangat ramai. Aku menembus kerumunan orang untuk meraih tempat yang berundak tinggi dimana para petinggi kerajaan duduk diatas kursi yang dipahat sempurna.

"Katakan padaku mengapa Putri Hyuuga terputus ikatannya dengan keluarga Raja?" seru ku.

Para kerumunan menatapku, mulut mereka tertutup rapat menyaksikan orang biasa seperti aku berseru pada para petinggi yang terhormat.

"Kau sepertinya ingin tahu ya, bocah?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mengeluarkan Kusanagi dan mengacungkannya pada mereka. "Jangan macam-macam denganku!" tatapan mataku menajam.

"JANGAN!" seru Hinata yang mulai muncul dari kerumunan. Ia mencegahku dan membuatku menurunkan pedang ku. "Aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak menjadi Ratu. Sungguh" katanya.

"Hai bocah. Kau menikahinya di _Newle_. Kau lihat angka romawi yang tertulis di jari mu? ' itu berarti 119 terputus dan diganti oleh 120 generasi baru'. Putri Hyuuga menikah denganmu itu berarti dia telah melepas klan kerajaannya dan mengikuti klan mu. Kau mengerti?!"

Aku geram. Pegangangn Kusanagi ku mengerat. Mereka curang. Ini jelas sudah di rencanakan. Para petinggi itu aku yakin mereka dari suku _Newle_.

Hinata terus terisak. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku teringat akan teori yang mengatakan bahwa 'seorang pria harus rela berkorban', mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan. Aku tidak bisa egois hanya karena aku mencintainya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Meyakinkan diriku untuk mengatakannya. "Kalau begitu. Ia akan kembali pada kerajaannya. Karena aku...aku menceraikannya." kata ku. Perih...ini lebih sakit daripada luka sayatan pedang. Selama Hinata menyukainya, aku akan melakukan apapun.

"Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menangis. Memelukku. Pelukan yang tidak aku balas.

"Kembalilah Hinata. Kau akan jadi Ratu" aku berusaha agar tetap tegar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia terus menangis membenamkan wajahnya pada dada ku.

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir walaupun sedikit. Ini pertamakalinya aku menangisi perempuan. "Aku akan bahagia untuk mu. Aku akan melindungimu dari kejauhan. Selamat menjadi Ratu Hyuuga CXIX."

Ia melepaskan pelukan yang samasekali tidak ku balas. Iris _lavender_ nya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak bisa." Serunya sambil menggeleng kuat.

Aku memegang kedua bahunya, mengusap pipi putihnya agar ia memandangku dan mau mendengarkanku.

"Kau bisa, Hinata. Kau bisa." semoga ini dapat membuatnya kuat dan memastikannya untuk menerima keputusanku.

Pandangannya beralih pada Kusanagi yang aku genggam.

"Kalau begitu. Aku hadiahkan pedang itu untuk mu."

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini senjata keamanan milik kerajaan." aku menyerahkannya.

"Selama ada kau. Aku akan selalu merasa aman. Maka dari itu, Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan ku."

aku menganguk. "Aku berjanji untuk Yang Mulia Ratu Hyuuga CXIX."

ia tersenyum getir.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan." aku melepas kalung berliontin Uchiha dari leher ku. Lalu memakaikannya pada Hinata "Mungkin ini tidak seberharga Kusanagi. Tapi, simpanlah."

Ya Tuhan...apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mencintainya, dan aku melepaskannya? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Apa aku harus melupakannya?

Tok...tok...tok...

"Sasuke, bangun."

samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ibu memanggilku.

"Sasuke. Sa-Su-Ke!"

Aku menggeliat. Badanku terbungkus selimut. Ketukan-ketukan halus terdengar setiap gumpal salju menyentuh kaca jendela.

"Sasuke" Ibu berteriak kembali.

Aku terbelalak dan seketika rasa kantuk ku sirna. Aku sudah kembali ke rumah. Di kamarku lagi.

Telapak tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di balik selimut.

"Kusanagi?" batinku. Aku menyentuhnya kembali, memastikan apa itu hanya ilusi atau nyata.

"Sasuke!"

"Iya. Aku sudah bangun, Bu." balasku.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Sesuai janji. gak update lama ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**21-September-2012**

**04:30 A.M**

* * *

_Terlelap di bawah langit tua_

_Alur mimpi membawanya jauh_

_Disinilah ia sampai terbawa_

_Langit keemasan_

_Hutan kuning pucat tanpa bulir air padat_

_Tembok kelabu dan menara dadu_

_Memandang karang kokoh dari atas gunung batu_

_Dedaunan berjatuh ringan_

_Berpendar di bawah sinar bulan pasih_

_Hilanglah desauan tenang angin di malam jingga_

_Dan istana berhias luka_

_Amethyst dan Bacchus terpisah rupa_

_Tulang pulang pada asalnya_

._**  
**_.

.

.

Setelah ku pegang kembali dan ku amati secara seksama, Kusanagi ini benar-benar nyata, aku dapat merasakan dinginnya logam dan tekstur bentuk Kusanagai secara sempurna. Dan aku mulai kebingungan untuk menyembunyikannya. Akan gawat jika diketahui Ibu –apalagi jika diketahui Ayah—.

Akhirnya aku selipkan di bawah kasur. Dan tentu saja aku harus merapikan kasur ku supaya tidak dirapihkan Ibu.

Setelah reda dengan kejutan Kusanagi. Aku dikejutkan kembali oleh balutan perban di tanganku dan hilangnya kalung Uchiha di leher ku. Berpikir mungkin aku menjatuhkannya saat tidur, akhirnya aku mencari-cari di atas kasur dan di lantai. Hasilnya nihil. Apa kalung itu benar-benar aku berikan pada Ratu CXIX? Rasanya tidak mungkin karena itu hanya mimpi. Lalu jika itu mimpi, darimana datangnya Kusanagi? Tunggu dulu, apa tadi aku menyebutnya Ratu CXIX? Dia memiliki nama kan? Aku lupa. Hei...apa aku benar-benar lupa? Aku mengingat rentetan kejadian itu tapi aku lupa nama asli Ratu CXIX. Ini aneh.

_KRIIIIIINGGGGG_

Jam weker yang selalu membangunkanku setiap setengah jam waktu sekolah mulai menjerit-jerit.

Ah...tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan mimpi ini. Aku harus segera bersiap sekolah dan memikirkannya nanti.

Karena luka sayatan Kusanagi di telapak tanganku, aku terpaksa melewatkan sarapan pagiku –padahal Ibu memasak makanan kesukaanku—untung saja di meja sudah ada segelas susu yang penuh, aku yang merasa kelaparan langsung saja meminumnya sampai habis. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Ayah dan Kak Itachi datang. Lalu duduk di meja makan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Ayah pasti akan menanyaakan 'Mengapa tanganmu disembunyikan di saku celana?' pertanyaan yang menakutkan untuk seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik saku celana.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat." Kataku, mencoba untuk berekpresi datar. Menyembunyikan kebohonganku.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu." Balas Ayah dengan nada beratnya. Ia mulai membuka lipatan koran.

"Aku sudah telat. Maaf." Untuk saat ini, hatiku benar-benar berdo'a agar Ibu menyelamatkanku –lagi.

"Lagipula, kau yang biasanya berantusias untuk memakan roti madu mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi terburu-buru sekolah?"

Ah...yang tadi itu ucapan Kakak yang bukannya malah membantu tapi malah memojokkan. Aku harus memikirkan alasan logis.

"Aku kan murid baru. Ada banyak yang harus aku persiapkan sebelum masuk. Seperti memeriksa loker baru dan semacamnya."

"Sudah. Jangan berdebat. Kalau Sasuke memang ingin berangkat awal itu memang masuk akal. Sasuke kan murid baru."

Akhirnya pembela ku datang juga. Aku mengangguk. "Iya bu."

"Tapi jangan lupa makan." Ibu memasukkan dua potong roti madu kedalam kotak bekal. "Ini, kau harus membawa bekal jika kau tidak sarapan di rumah."

"Terimakasih." Aku langsung menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Bersikap baiklah dengan Guru-guru mu." Ayah memberikan nasihat singkat di pagi hari.

"Dengan teman-temanmu juga Sasuke." Ibu tersenyum.

"Baik. Ayah, Ibu. Aku berangkat."

.

.

Lalu aku masuk sekolah.

Sebenarnya ini seperti hari pertama biasa. Tidak ada yang bicara padaku, dan aku tidak bicara pada siapapun. Beberapa Guru meributkan fakta bahwa aku murid baru, dan berasal dari Italia –padahal disana aku hanya tinggal sementara—. Kesalahpahaman tentang daerah asalku membuatku menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku dan negara tempat tinggalku pada seluruh kelas.

Aku melakukannya.

Mungkin tidak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan. Mungkin juga tidak ada yang perduli. Ya sebenarnya oke oke saja, karena sejujurnya, aku juga tidak begitu perduli.

Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi.

Makan siang di hari pertama selalu menjadi bagian terpenting bagi anak baru. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, karena pengalaman berpindah-pindah ku. Tempat makan siang kita sangat berpengaruh dengan kesan pertama teman-teman mengenai diri kita. Misalnya, aku cukup tahu dari pengalamanku di Italia, bahwa membawa kotak makan siangku sendiri dan duduk di bangku kelas sendirian, itu akan menandakan bahwa aku seorang pecundang. Jadi aku menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak memakan bekal ku samasekali.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sini, di kelas yang sudah kosong sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Membuka obrolan dengan orang lain sangat bukan aku sekali, yah...karena keegoisanku, aku jadi sendiri, sebenarnya sih tidak masalah, aku sudah biasa sendiri.

Aku mengeluarkan _netbook_ hitam dari tas. Mendapatkan ide untuk mencari tahu tentang kerajaan _Beqgh_ dengan bantuan internet. Aku membuka link pertama. Dalam hitungan detik, terpampang foto seorang Putri yang menurut keterangan disana adalah anak dari Ratu Beqgh ke CXVIII, tapi tidak disebutkan namanya. Putri itu berambut cokelat tua dengan mata biru tua yang memancar cerah, pipinya tirus dan berperawakan kurus. Samasekali berbeda dengan Putri di dalam mimpi ku. Putri dalam versi ku tidak sekurus ini.

Jadi ini adalah sebuah cerita rakyat tentang sebuah Kastil yang paling berhantu yaitu Kastil _Beqgh_. Dulunya, kerajaan ini sering di perangi oleh kerajaan-kerajaan besar. Puluhan kali ambruk dan puluhan kali juga dibangun kembali. Sampai pada suatu hari sang Ratu di pengaruhi oleh seseorang dari salah satu suku yang hidup di sekitar kerajaan, tidak disebutkan suku apa, mungkin suku _Newle_. Ratu dan Suku itu bekerjasama merebut wilayah-wilayah kerajaan sekitarnya. Pada masa itu kerajaan _Beqgh_ mengalami masa keemasan sekaligus masa tergelapnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Putri dari Ratu CXVIII kabur meninggalkan Kastil dengan kekasihnya yang sangat berbeda jauh tingkatan sosialnya. Putri melarikan diri bersama seorang _Knight _yang sebaya dengannya.

Sampai di sini, aku mulai merasa tenggorokanku mengering. Ini hampir mirip. Bedanya aku tidak mengenal siapa Putri itu, sedangkan menurut keterangan ini, Putri sudah menjalin cinta dengan _Knight_. Aku membaca artikel itu kembali.

Malangnya, Sewaktu mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang sudah porak-poranda, saat sang Putri sedang menyayangkan sikap Ibunya, datanglah prajurit berkuda, dan mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Singkat cerita, kekasih sang Putri berakhir di tiang gantungan yang membentuk huruf L terbalik. Sebelum di gantung mati, pria itu di lumuri aspal lalu di bungkis oleh kain putih sehingga hanya terlihat kepalanya saja. Ironisnya, upacara hukum gantung itu disaksikan oleh Putri.

Belum puas menyiksa batin sang Putri, seseorang yang mengajaknya bekerjasama merebut wilayah lain pun berhianat pada Ratu CXVIII. Di sebuah malam musim dingin yang sunyi, Putri harus menyaksikan kembali pemandangan mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Tubuh Ibunya disayat pedang tajam oleh pria yang pada akhirnya dinobatkan menjadi Raja. Tubuh Ratu CXVIII diawetkan dan dimasukkan pada tabung kaca untuk pajangan yang sengaja di simpan di kamar Putri, sama halnya dengan baju besi milik kekasihnya.

Putri samasekali tidak diperlakukan istimewa. Ia malah menjadi budak npasu sang raja yang serakah. Ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri, menjatuhkan diri dari atap Kastil. Sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya, ia berharap kisah cintanya akan terulang di lain waktu, pada kehidupan yang lain, karena sang Putri sangat mencintai _Knight_.

Artikel berakhir. Dan aku langsung menutup _Netbook _ku dengan cara tidak wajar. Keringat dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Napasku tercekat. Bahu ku menegang. Keadaan kelas sangat sepi sekali. Dengan detak jantung yang semakin berpacu kencang, aku langsung lari untuk membuka pintu kelas dan segera keluar mencari kermaian. Dasar Sasuke payah.

.

.

Berbekal buku panduan sekolah yang terdapat gambar peta denah Sekolah, aku membulatkan tekad ku untuk menghabiskan sisa istirahat di perpustakaan. Ada hal penting yang harus ku cari. Mengenai mimpiku semalam –sebuah mimpi yang membawa bukti nyata—aku benar-benar penasaran mengapa ada kejadian semacam itu di zaman modern seperti ini. Ada yang tahu berita tentang seorang laki-laki yang tidur di malam hari, bermimpi bertemu dengan orang aneh, lalu keesokan harinya orang itu menjadi perempuan? Nah...awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi banyak kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Sesuatu yang diluar batas akal manusia. Hari pertama sekolah seharusnya memikirkan untuk mengenal nama Guru atau mencari teman baru. Aku malah memikirkan Kusanagi, Ratu CXIX versi mimpi ku dan kalung Uchiha. Darimana asal Kusanagi yang tiba-tiba berada di kasur ku? Lalu siapa nama Ratu itu? Dari semua yang terjadi dalam tidurku, hanya nama Ratu itu yang aku lupa. Dan Kalung Uchiha ku, mengapa ikut menghilang?

Satu hal lagi, Artikel itu hanya kebohongan belaka kan? Karena wajah Putri di mimpi dengan yang di artikel itu jauh berbeda. Hei...apa aku bermimpi karena di hantui jiwa gelisah Putri itu? Seperti apapun wujudnya, Putri itu pasti menyeramkan jika memang menjadi hantu. Yah...bagaimana tidak menyeramkan, sejarah hidupnya saja sudah _Sadistic Overdosis_ begitu.

Ruang perpustakaan sekolah baruku lumayan besar. Rak-rak buku berjejer rapi. Kelihatannya cukup menarik. Berdasarkan keterangan dalam buku panduanku, bahwa perpustakaan ini memiliki lantai dua –sebenarnya tidak harus membaca pun aku sudah tahu karena aku berdiri di depan tangga lantai dua—. Tidak jelas ingin mencari apa dan membaca apa, aku langsung naik ke lantai dua. Barulah aku memikirkan ide ku setelah menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua. Bagaimana kalau mencari buku sejarah tentang kerajaan _Beqgh_? aku tidak mau langsung percaya pada internet. Tapi aku ragu apa kerajaan itu ada atau hanya di mimpi saja, karena aku belum pernah mendengarnya.

Aku berdiri di depan rak buku Sejarah, menyusuri satu persatu judul yang terpampang, mencari kata _Beqgh_ di setiap baris judul yang tercetak di sisi buku.

Seorang gadis di sampingku sedang berusaha meraih buku yang terletak di bagian rak atas. Dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa meraihnya walaupun dengan berjinjit sehingga rok pendeknya sedikit terangkat. Aku hanya melirik dari sudut mataku saja, hanya sebentar, aku tidak mau dikatai mesum karena tidak sengaja melihat rok pendek seorang gadis yang terangkat sedikit –aku memang tidak sengaja— siapa perduli.

_BRAK_... buku tebal jatuh dari rak atas. Menciptakan suara yang cukup mengejutkan di dalam ruang perpustakaan yang sunyi. Untung saja ini rak terbelakang yang jauh dari bangku baca, jadi aku tidak harus mencemarkan nama baikku karena tidak menolong seorang gadis yang kesusahan meraih buku, lagipula, aku tidak mau sok akrab.

Gadis itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil buku yang ia jatuhkan. Ini lebih menarik daripada rok yang sedikit terangkat, gadis itu membungkuk dan menampakkan sesuatu diantara dadanya –jangan berpikir mesum. Aku tidak seperti itu— sebuah liontin lambang Klan ku menjuntai saat gadis itu membungkuk. Aku yakin itu kalungku. Aku mengamati benda itu beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya sang gadis tersadar lalu membenahi posisinya dan menutup dadanya dengan memeluk buku besar tadi. Hah...bagus sekali Sasuke Uchiha, kau baru saja memberikan kesan sebagai anak baru yang mesum, yang mencoba untuk melihat dadanya –yang besar—.

belum reda karena terkejut oleh kalungku yang entah bagaimana kejadiannya sehingga sampai pada tangan gadis itu, aku terkejut kembali setelah melihat wajah gadis itu. Tak diragukan lagi, dia sangat mirip dengan Ratu CXIX versi mimpi ku. Rambutnya, iris matanya yang pucat, bibir tipisnya. Dia pasti sang Ratu, ini semacam De Javu. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Ratu bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan ku? Kalau mimpi itu memang nyata, Ratu CXIX sudah mati sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Apa aku melihat hantu? Aku mendadak menjadi ngeri dan merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Gadis itu juga melakukan respon yang sama. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Kedua bola matanya melebar. Sepertinya ia juga terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"_K-knight_?"

Ia menggumamkan hal yang tidak asing bagiku.

"A-apa kau Ratu CXIX?" oke...ini pertanyaan bodoh yang 'non-Sasuke sekali' mengingat aku melancarkannya dengan sedikit tergagap. Dan ini wajar kan? Semua orang akan gemetar jika melihat hantu abad ke -12.

Ia mengangguk kecil.

Apa itu artinya Ratu CXIX ber-reinkarnasi atau gadis itu mengalami mimpi yang sama? Bahasa tubuh kadang sangat membingungkan.

"Kalung itu—" aku menelan ludah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan saat menghadapi sensasi kejutan yang mengalahkan kejutan pesta ulangtahun.

"A-aku mendapatkannya saat aku terbangun dari tidur. I-ini milikmu. Jadi sebaiknya aku—" ia segera melepaskan kalung itu dan menyerahkannya pada ku.

Dan pasti akan aku tolak. Aku tidak pernah mau menerima kembali barang yang sudah aku berikan. Sejujurnya, disamping aku terkejut hebat, aku juga sangat senang sekali. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku terpaksa melepas Ratu CXIX demi tahtanya. Jujur, aku mulai mencintainya, dia gadis yang tegar, dan cantik –sama seperti gadis di hadapanku sekarang—. Aku yang sempat galau karena terpaksa melepaskan orang pertama yang sangat aku cintai –walau dalam mimpi—ternyata menemukan kebahagiaan juga karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu lagi di dunia nyata. Aku pikir aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku untuk mengenangnya, ternyata Ratu CXIX versi mimpi ku benar ada di sini. Saat ini juga aku benar-benar berharap semoga gadis itu tidak memiliki pacar. Hinata Hyuuga –begitu tulisan di _name tag_ nya—. Oh iya, sekolah baru ku ini ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Dan aku tidak mau pindah-pindah lagi untuk satu alasan, Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan cinta terlama ku, bertemu di abad ke -12, lalu bertemu kembali di abad ke -21, ibarat mencintai sampai sembilan abad lamanya, bahkan manusia pun tidak hidup selama itu. Ini hebat kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ungkap ku tanpa melepas _manner _Uchiha ku.

"A-aku –"

Pipinya memerah. Aku yakin ia tidak akan menolakku.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

Pada saluran telepon

"Kau curang Teme! Mengapa tidak pernah mengabariku lagi?"

"Gomen, Dobe. Aku sibuk. Sekolahanku selalu memberi tugas yang super keterlaluan."

"Jadi bagaimana teman baru mu? Apa mereka menyenangkan?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk sih. Tapi tetap saja enak di Konoha."

"Ada aku ya?"

"Hueks...percaya diri sekali. Iya, salah satu alasannya emang ada kau, untuk ku suruh-suruh."

"Huee...teganya."

"Oh iya, ingat tidak perkataanmu saat pertama aku pindah kesini?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu, saat kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini 'beruntung'."

"Apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Errrgghhh..."

"Ahahaha...jangan marah, aku ingat kok. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku memang beruntung."

"Wah, apa yang beruntung dari manusia _nomeden_ seperti mu?"

"Dobe baka! Bisakah kau membuatku senang satu kali saja! Huh!"

"Gyaaaa...jangan marah dan membentak begitu. Kau sendiri kan Teme yang mengatai dirimu itu _nomaden_. Jadi apa keberuntungan mu? Cepat cerita!"

"Jadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang – ehem...spesial bagi ku."

"Wah...perempuan kah?"

"Hn. Dia cantik sekali. Kau tahu, kita dekat."

"Huaaaa...Selamat atas kesembuhan mu Teme. Aku turut bahagia, hehehehe"

"ERRGGHH...Apa maksud mu itu ha?"

"Wahahaha...aku bercanda. Ehem...jadi kapan awal kalian bertemu? Hei...lagipula siapa yang mengajak berkenalan lebih awal? Kau kah? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Kami pertama bertemu pada abad ke-12. Dan siapa yang mengawali perkenalan, aku tidak ingat karena kami bertemu di alam mimpi."

"Hah...sudah ku duga itu Cuma hayalan mu saja."

"Ini fakta dasar Baka! Kami memang bertemu pada bad ke-12. Dan setelah itu, kami bertemu kembali di perpustakaan sekolah. Saat melihat wajahnya, rasanya seperti De Javu."

"Haaah...aku tidak mengerti."

"Khukhuhkhu...dasar Baka! Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus mengerjakan PR ku. Jaa~~"

* * *

**|Hakkuna Matata|**

Eiiittzz...Yang mau Review, sempatkan diri dulu untuk membaca chap 6 yang isinya gak terlalu penting sih. tapi itu berarti buat saya ^^


	6. UCAPAN

Hakkuna Matata

Akhirnya...Fict ini tamat juga ^^

Oh iya...ini beneran nih saya mau curhat sebentar.

Saya senaaaaaaang sekali bisa ngumpul di group DnA dan kenal sama Author-author di DnA.

Yah...sebenarnya saya itu suka pair SasuHina sejak pertamakali kenal Fanfiction. Kalau tidak salah sih waktu saya kelas X.

Tapi sayang beribu sayang, akun FFn saya gak bisa kebuka lagi, padahal akun itu saya buat pada tahun 2008 *nangis*

Setelah melupakan dunia FFn, pada suatu hari, saya teringat lagi dan membuat akun ini. Lalu saya mencoba untuk menulis sebisa saya.

Terimakasih sekali buat yang sudah RnR, Favo dan lain sebagainya.

Terimakasih :

**Demikooo**

**diarnandini**

**finestabc**

**Fujisaki Fuun**

**IndigOnyx**

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa**

**Kertas Biru**

**Lily Purple Lily**

**Mamoka**

**mayyasarri**

**Mizuki Kana**

**Moku-Chan**

**N**

**Rosecchi**

**sabaku ligaara**

**Suzu Aizawa Kim**

**Uchiha Nura**

**ulva-chan**

**VilettaOnyxLV**

Dan Buat **Fujisaki Fuun** , Aku mau tanya. Novel kerajaan apakah yang kau baca Puun?

Happy SHDL ^^

Event nya masih panjang. Tapi saya Cuma bisa nyumbang satu fict aja, Gomen.


End file.
